


Celebrating?

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Funny, M/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something based off Studio C. Skipper is confused, decorations everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating?

Skipper and Kowalski dropped into the HQ. "Stupid mammal, and then I was like" The leader froze, "I AM A DEAD PENGUIN!"

Kowalski stared at him, "That story took a unique turn."

Skipper looked around the base, there were decorations EVERYTHING.

"NO NO NO NO!"

"Sir what's wrong?"

"DECORATIONS ARE THE PROBLEM SOLIDER!" Skipper slapped his forehead, "Private must've put these up."

"So...?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE CELEBRATING KOWALSKI!" Skipper screamed, waving his flippers around. "It could be his birthday, our anniversary?"

"Well we could just observe everything and guess what it is." Kowalski suggested.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM? He puts out everything so I don't have a clue!" Skipper pulled out a sign that said "Love" on it, "JUST LOOK AT THIS SIGN!"

"Well there's some balloons so it must be his birthday."

"BUT there's chocolate over there! It could be a celebration of our first kiss, our first date, THAT BOY CELEBRATES EVERYTHING!"

Kowalski looked at the christmas tree in the corner. "Well, we can rule out Christmas."

Skipper glared at him, "We rule out nothing Kowalski!"

"But its June!" Kowalski argued.

"Hello Skippah."

Skipper spun around with a non manly squeak to see Private leaning against the doorway to the lab. He did not look happy.

"Oh Hi Pri..."

Private walked in front of the two penguins.

"I've been waiting for you..." He looked at Kowalski. "I see Kowalski was talking with you."

"Uh, he was?"

Kowalski glanced at his leader confused. He never seen the officer this nervous.

"Do you think its appropriate to talk to another MALE penguin?"

"I could have him leave." Skipper pushed Kowalski towards the hatch.

"Or is he one of the many males you been talking to?" Private placed his fins on his hips with a evil glare.

"I'm leaving now..." Kowalski whispered to Skipper. "Because I'm REALLY scared. I WISH YOU LUCK." Kowalski climbed up the ladder.

Skipper looked over the decorations while Private watched his every move. "So Skippy, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Uh, dinner...?"

"Out or in?"

"Um, in?"

"ARE you SURE?"

"Um no, how about out?"

"ARE you SURE?"

"Yeah...?"

"Will anyone else be there?"

"No.."

"Alright then, one more question: What are we celebrating?"

Skipper froze, "Uh, don't you know?"

"I asked if you knew."

"UGH! Okay I admit it! I don't know! Its not our anniversary! Its not your Birthday! You're not perg-Are you expecting?"

"No."

"You're not expecting! SO WHAT AM I MISSING PRIVATE?!"

The rookie smiled lazily. "Nothing."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. It was a test, you proved you remembahed evahything important." He hugged Skipper. "We should celebrate this next year."


End file.
